Bionicle 2015: Legend Of the Mask Makers (hiatus)
by Bio-Factory2251
Summary: A long time ago on the land of okoto, all lived in harmony. it was a place of wonders and beautiful landscapes. from the island's elemental forces, 2 brothers known as the mask makers, created masks of power. each brother had a special mask. the brothers provided the island with their masks. ekimu's were the most treasured. and the brother grew jealousy over him. thus forged a plan
1. Chapter 1

gathered friends listen to the tale of the of the 2 mask makers. this island bears the name okoto. we lived as a single collective under the watch of 2 brothers known as the mask makers ekimu. who we honoured above all. and makuta. this did not please ekimu's brother makuta who grew jealous over time. then skull spiders attacked us, unable to defend the creatures off. we scattered throughout out the island and formed six villages, that reflected the six elements. fire,earth,air,water,stone and ice. and six villagers were chosen to be the protectors of our village. the 2 mask makers provided the island with masks to be used to protect us against the spiders. but ekimu's were the most treasured. his brother became envious over time.

***Makuta's POV***

**CLANG!**

"i have to get back at him...i have to! if I'm ever to get the respect i want!" i thought to myself as i hit the forged mask with my hammer. "they treat me like I'm just there for nothing! i remember it all like it was yesterday..."

**CLANG!**

***two weeks ago.***

**"**what do you mean you won't accept the masks I make for you anymore?" i said as the villager gave the mask i provided him with. "its just that ekimu's masks have a better quality than yours and...they don't appeal to me anymore." he told me as he left and went to ekimu for a mask. i then went back to my forge and started making more masks even though some won't accept it.

"brother?"

i turned my head to where the familiar voice came from and i saw ekimu standing there behind me. "what do you want..?"

"you've been quiet lately. are you okay?" ekimu said as he went towards me.

i turned my head back to the forge. "yes i am okay. now..will you leave?"

"you don't have to be angry at me if anything you should be angry at my mask heh. well i could let you borrow my mask for you to use." ekimu chuckled as he took off his mask and started handing it to me

"no its okay I'm fine and please leave." i said as i push the mask away to ekimu.

"alright fine if you don't wait it's okay." and with that ekimu put on his mask and left. and from what i can hear outside the hut as i forge the masks are the villagers asking ekimu to lend them some more of his masks.

"making masks again makuta?"

i turned my head from behind and saw the protector of fire in his usual brown cloak that covers his entire body but his head and with the staff of fire. "oh vakama i didn't see you there."

"indeed you didn't because i was here just now. so..what bothers you?"

"what? nothing is bothering me what are you talking about?" i hesitated.

"oh really? but the tone of your voice it does."

i sighed. "yeah your right. its just people don't appreciate the masks i make for them anymore.."

"that always bothers you...your lucky i still wear the mask you provided me with despite the other protectors assaulting me with there humour about my mask."

"so..how do i make them appreciate my work?"

"the time will come makuta but for now. rest up you must be tired."

"fine.."

"also makuta..."

"hm?"

"don't forget the meeting."

"i won't."

"okay see ya later makuta."

"see ya." and with that i went to my bed and slept.

**Authors note: **

**first chapter woohoo! sry for it being short i made it short because its still isn't that "time" yet hehe. also how do you think i should make makuta reach his breaking point? send in the reviews quick!**


	2. Chapter 2: makuta's dismissal

Makuta awakens in his bed with a headache he looks around in his hut which the roof was made using bamboo the walls were made using wood and the floor with hard stone.

"good morning brother! today is a fine day and the meeting starts in five minutes so get ready." ekimu told him as he prepares for the meeting "right..." replied makuta as he gets up and puts on his purple and gold protector mask and hammer.

"where is the meeting again?"

"you don't know brother?"

"yes now tell me."

ekimu chuckled "the meeting is in the temple of time."

"who are we meeting there?"

ekimu laughed quietly "were meeting with the protectors. now get ready."

* * *

the two brothers then stepped out of the hut and went to the temple of time as they went there a lot of the villagers said their hi's and waved their hands at ekimu while some at makuta. as they arrived at the entrance of the temple of time. in front of the temple were the six protectors. Vakama the Protector Of Fire Leader of the region of fire and the six protectors, Nokama The Protector Of Water Leader of the region of Water and spiritual guidance to the Protectors, Onewa The Protector Of Stone Leader Of the region of stone and Arsenal Specialist of the team, Whenua The Protector Of Earth Leader of The region of Earth and Brute specialist of the team, Matau The Protector Of Jungle Leader Of the Region Of Jungle and The Agile Member Of the Team, and Nuju The Protector Of Ice Leader Of The Region Of Ice and The Quiet Member Of the Team.

"makuta and ekimu good to have you here." greeted the Protector Of Fire as he, makuta and ekimu Shooked Their Hands. "lets go right on the meeting shall we?" said makuta as he went inside the temple of time. "tsk tsk tsk makuta always going in immediately." said ekimu as he followed makuta followed by the six protectors.

once they went inside the temple the protector of fire told them to take a seat. "take a seat everyone." everyone then sat on the seats. "so...we are gonna talk about ekimu and makuta." said vakama. makuta growled quietly thus ekimu stared at him and looked away. "we have been hearing reports of people who wear makuta's mask are being teased or worse...being attacked,assaulted and beaten up." said nokama staring at the mask makers. "what should be done mask makers." said vakama.

"brother." said ekimu hitting makuta lightly.

makuta's face of boredom suddenly disappears. "umm we should encourage other villagers that every mask are equal to each and everyone's mask."

"thats it?" said onewa with the 'are you sure look'

"i say makuta needs to improve his mask making. his masks are poorly made!" said whenua slamming his fist to the table.

"i am trying! what do you want me to do use different material?!" questioned makuta angrily.

"no I'm not saying that. I'm saying you should make your masks better than before!" answered whenua

"why i oughta!" said the makuta. he then gets up while slamming his fist in the table.

"brother stop!" ekimu said as he stood up and placed his palm on makuta's shoulder.

makuta and ekimu went back to their seats.

vakama sighed "well that said...im sorry makuta but all of us. had decided yesterday to take you out from your mask making."

"WHAT!?" makuta shouted "you can't be serious?!"

"but there is one way to get your job back." said nokama.

"I'm listening..." said makuta.

"if you make masks that are more better than last time maybe we can get your mask making job back. you have one day."

"fine..." said the makuta

and with that the meeting was over and everyone went back to their duties.

***the next day***

makuta got up from his bed more earlier than expected he went to his forge and started thinking what mask to make a voice trailed over on his head. "the mask of ultimate power..."

"what?" questioned makuta.

"they hated you,betrayed you..."

"w-who's there?" makuta readied his hammer.

"they told you to make a better mask...well i have one."

"what is it?" asked by makuta

"the mask of ultimate power..."

"how do i craft it then?" asked by makuta.

"make it the same way you make your masks but this time...with all elements..."

"what? but that would-"

"it won't trust me...besides even if you try to make a better mask you will fail anyway."

"how would you know that?" questioned by makuta.

"how..? by your actions of course and their opinions. so...will you make it?"

"hmm...fine i will!"

makuta then placed all his materials on the table including six element stones and started crafting...the mask of ultimate power!

**A/N:**

**for people who are confused about the element stones. in my head canon those are what they use to make make for protectors which means they have limited elemental power and has a transparency in their mask. which you see in the sets. and i need to be on a small hiatus.**


End file.
